


Beget Vengence

by yeahyoursisbetterprobably



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Au httyd 2, Gen, Rocks Fall People Die, this is not a happy story, toothless lost, vengeful!cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahyoursisbetterprobably/pseuds/yeahyoursisbetterprobably
Summary: “We have to go back for my dragon. He can’t fly on his own”Because there is a sea frozen over down there, and Toothless is falling





	Beget Vengence

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me in my pain

This young man is very strange, Valka thinks. He has no fear of her dragons; rather, he comes very close to befriending them. She thinks, maybe, there is more to this boy and his dragon than she thought.

 

Her rescues bring the boy the dragon. Valka is interested to see what happens next.

 

* * *

 

Hiccup knows something’s wrong immediately. He isn’t moving. Hiccup calls out, runs forward. He strokes over Toothless’ side, and his hands come away sticky.

 

There’s blood on his palms.

 

“Toothless?” His voice is shaking; he has started to shake.

 

Hiccup kneels down beside his friend, and there is too little light to see, but there are wings bent in ways they shouldn’t, with sharp splinters of white peeking through. Toothless’ skull feels wrong in Hiccup’s hands.

“No, no no no. Come on bud.”

Hiccup feels like he’s suffocating. Like his heart ice cold and beating too fast. He’s dizzy, feels faint; his vision is swimming.

 

Toothless is still and cold and broken. Hiccup is too. But Hiccup is still breathing, Toothless ... Toothless is not.

 

Someone is taking careful steps over stone behind him, and Hiccup remembers he’s not alone. Hiccup knows that he turns to face his kidnapper, he just doesn’t remember doing it.

 

This strange, monstrous, person who ripped them out of the sky. Who Hiccup called out to for help. Who refused to listen.

 

Hiccup is still shaking, but it’s a different sort. His head is filling with fire; he can see crystal clear.

“I told you” he spits “that Toothless can’t fly on his own. You didn’t listen. You ... did this.”

And if that isn’t the dawning of a revelation.

“ _You_ did this.”

Hiccup has drawn Inferno without even thinking. Enraged beyond reason.

“Murderer!”

 

He lunges.

 

* * *

 

Skullcrusher leads him through a labyrinth of stone and ice to a dark, empty cave. Stock asks his dragon for light, and in the dim glow he sees a dark huddled mass. It’s Toothless. And where that dragon is, Hiccup will be also.

 

Sure enough, Stoick sees his boy curled beneath a wing. But he’s too still. They are both too still.

 

Stoick approaches carefully, goes down on his knee in front of his son. One side of Hiccup’s face is a livid bruise. Swollen and hot to the touch. He has blood streaked through his hair, his eyebrow is split.

 

One of his shoulder guards has been ripped clean off. The rest of his armour isn’t in better condition. His false leg is missing.

 

He’s been crying.

 

“Son?”

 

Hiccup is slow to react. But he meets his father’s eyes.

“I told her. She didn’t -“

“Hiccup?”

“Toothless can’t fly on his own. She didn’t listen.”

Stoick raises his gaze to his boy’s dragon, and feels a cold knot of pain and shock form in his gut.

 

He’s seen the bodies of men, when they’ve fallen to their deaths. How their limbs become twisted, and their soft parts spill and splatter. He’s never seen it happen to a dragon. Because dragons can fly.

 

Only, without Hiccup, Toothless can’t.

 

“Son, I -“ Stoick struggles to find the words he needs.

“I always thought you and I were such different people. But maybe I’m more like you than I thought.”

Stoick pulls his son into his arms gently; same as he used to when Hiccup was much smaller.

“How do you mean?”

“Vengeful.”

Hiccup’s eyes cut to the side as best they can with the swelling. Stoick follows the glance and sees a shadow that could be a person laid out on the cave floor. He settles Hiccup back down and stands, edging carefully closer, but the body doesn’t move and Stoick can feel when he stops walking on dry stone and starts walking through spilt blood.

 

It’s a woman. Burnt, slashed, and almost completely severed in two.

 

Stoick thought that finding Hiccup bruised, bloody and mourning was the worst thing he’s ever seen.

 

But he’s looking down at his wife; run through by his son’s own hand.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my “the ice wasn’t thin enough to break” au
> 
> I’m going to leave this here, and try to forget


End file.
